


Now You

by sadwitchcraft



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M, Power Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Power Dynamics, Riding, They Flip!, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwitchcraft/pseuds/sadwitchcraft
Summary: "He needed more. Hannibal was in charge at that moment, but that didn’t mean Will couldn’t get what he wanted from him."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 84





	Now You

Hannibal leaned his head back, running his fingers through his own hair as he settled. Will’s fingers were moving nervously against his hips, as if unsure if he was allowed to truly let them rest there. His hips were sharp and narrow, pressed to the soft skin on the inside of Hannibal’s thighs. 

His cock was buried deep in the warmth of Hannibal’s body. 

The older man looked down at him with his wine colored eyes and licked his lips. Will may be in him, but he was the one doing the fucking. He dropped his hand to Will’s chest and pushed up his sweater, revealing the soft expanse of his stomach. Then his chest. He stopped pushing when he held the fabric against Will’s throat. 

He shifted his hips slightly and delighted in the sound that it drew from Will’s red and parted lips. The younger man already looked destroyed, his pupil’s dark and his breath coming in desperate little pants. Good. 

“Hannibal--”

Hannibal responded to the sound of his voice by pressing the fingers of his free hand to Will’s mouth. He was rewarded with slick heat as Will parted his teeth for him, sucking needfully and tracing his tongue along the line where Hannibal’s two fingers pressed together. He pressed deeper, waiting to hear a muffled protest before he started to move. He rolled his hips, letting his eyes half close as he controlled the depth of Will’s cock. Inhale, and he was buried to the root. Exhale, and he risked slipping free. Hannibal had wanted to keep the pace slow, controlled and tantalizing but he was getting lost in the headiness of it -- of finally having Will to himself like this. 

“Remarkable boy,” he murmured and stroked his thumb alongside Will’s jaw. Will moved his head slightly, probably intended to be a nod of encouragement, but the motion was lost. He closed his eyes and sucked more firmly on Hannibal’s intruding fingers, breathing heavily through his nose. 

Will waited until he could feel that Hannibal was abandoning his careful self control. The fingers in his mouth pushed his jaw down slightly, less questing inward and more resting as the other man’s attention was elsewhere. Will looked up at Hannibal’s face, watching the parting of his lips and the slight bunching of his brows. He needed more. Hannibal was in charge at that moment, but that didn’t mean Will couldn’t get what he wanted from him. His tentative touches at Hannibal’s hips had been intended to excite him and play into that illusion of control. Now that Hannibal was distracted by the pleasure he was drawing from Will’s body, his hands became more sure. He gripped Hannibal’s hips hard and pulled him down, grunting with the effort and the sensation of burying himself deeper. He pulled again, lurching the control away from Hannibal and setting a brutal rhythm. He’d take what he needed from the man on top of him, and he delighted in the tight press of the fabric of his sweater against his neck as Hannibal braced himself against him. 

“Will…” his name drops from Hannibal’s lips like a prayer, followed by a low groan in the man’s chest. Will could feel Hannibal clenching around him, the firm muscles of his thighs tightening around his hips in another effort to control the pace. Will didn’t let it happen, driving up into him until he felt himself on the edge. Hannibal must have sensed it. He pulled his fingers from Will’s mouth and grabbed a fistful of his hair, jerking his head roughly to the side. That was all Will needed to cum, buried deep inside his lover, holding his hips in a bruising grip. 

“Now you,” Will’s breathing was ragged. He pushed against Hannibal’s chest, forcing the man to let up on his hold on his sweater. They negotiated space in the way that they always did, pushing at each other and the ill-fitted definitions of power that existed between them. Hannibal pulled Will’s hair and Will scratched his nails down his chest. Will pulled Hannibal’s hair and he groaned, trying to get a grasp on the fabric he’d been choking Will with. Will responded by putting his hand to Hannibal’s throat and found a point of balance between them.The older man’s breath was shallow and strained, perfectly so, as Will applied pressure to his throat with one hand and stroked his cock with the other. 

The soft whining growl that Hannibal made when he came on Will’s stomach was a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
